Skylanders Takeover
The Skylanders Takeover is a party in ''Club Penguin'' that occurred in November 2014, it is based on the 2014 video game, ''Skylanders: Trap Team''. Story :STORY IS CURRENTLY IN PRODUCTION During the second week of the Halloween Party, Gary the Gadget Guy (Club Penguin's resident scientist and inventor) has discovered a weird meteor shower hurdling twords the island through the telescope in his lab. When the party ended, meteors crashed in areas all over the island, but they didn't look like ordinary meteors, so Gary took one of the meteors back to his lab to analyses it. It turns out, that the meteors are made out of a strange martial called "Traptanium". A week before the Skylanders Takeover, the Elite Penguin Force (The secret agency of Club Penguin) revived a message from an evil force which reads: :"Attention foolish penguin fools, I Kaos command you to surrender all of your Traptanium or i will spread glorious doom throughout your precious island. HAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" —Kaos Meaning: If they don't give Kaos the Traptanium, he will (of course) destroy the island. But of course the EPF and the rest of Club Penguin won't let this happen without a fight. So the Director of the EPF called up some friends to help aid the citizens of Club Penguin when Kaos arrives: the Trap Masters, a special group of heros who are capable of wielding the mighty power of Traptanium, so pretty much the Director knew what was going on. When Kaos discovered that Club Penguin rejected to his offering and the Trap Masters were there to help them out, he sent forth an army of villains to terrorize the island and make sure Kaos gets what he wants. The Player's Job When you first log in to the party, you'll come across the Trap Master's leader Snap Shot, who gives you a scroll called the "Skylanders Catalog" and tells you to meet up with him in the Ski Village once you buy some of the Traptanium weapons that are in the catalog. Once you buy some of the weapons and meet up with Snap Shot, he'll give you a Traptanium trap and tells you to test out your new weapons on a villain that he already captured for you: the Chompy Mage. Once you click on the Chompy Mage, you'll go head-to-head with him in a Card-Jitsu Snow kind of battle. Once you defeat the Chompy Mage, you'll be able to trap him with the trap that Snap Shot gave you. After you finish the battle, Snap Shot will tell you to go to Wallop so you can trap your next villain. Each day, two Trap Masters will get unlocked until all sixteen get unlocked. Each Trap Master will give you a Traptanium trap and will give you a hint to where they last seen the villain that their looking for. If you can't remember the hint, you can always look it up in the "Skylanders Catalog". One of the coolest things about trapping these villains, is that you actually get to choose up to 2 villains to help fight for you if you need help trapping more. Skylanders Catalog When you first log in to the party, Snap Shot will give you a scroll called the "Skylanders Catalog", the first page is a list of all the villains you need to find and trap before trapping Kaos, the second and ninth page is a catalog of Trap Master costumes and Traptanium weapons, One element will be unlocked each day. You need to buy the Traptanium weaponry and wear them in order to take down the trappable villains. Members who buys the costumes and puts on all of the respective clothing will receive a damage boost. :Items in bold are non-member items. *Snap Shot Mask - 150 coins *Snap Shot Costume - 200 coins *Snap Shot Feet - 150 coins *'Snap Shot's Bow 'N Arrow' - 100 coins *Lob Star Mask - 150 coins *Lob Star Costume - 200 coins *Lob Star Feet - 150 coins *'Lob Star's Stars' - 100 coins *Wallop Mask - 150 coins *Wallop Costume - 200 coins *Wallop Feet - 150 coins *'Wallop's Hammers' - 100 coins *Head Rush Mask - 150 coins *Head Rush Costume - 200 coins *Head Rush Feet - 150 coins *'Head Rush's Helmet' - 100 coins *Wildfire Mask - 150 coins *Wildfire Costume - 200 coins *Wildfire Feet - 150 coins *'Wildfire's Shied' - 100 coins *Ka-Boom Mask - 150 coins *Ka-Boom Costume - 200 coins *Ka-Boom Feet - 150 coins *'Ka-Boom's Cannon' - 100 coins *Krypt King Mask - 150 coins *Krypt King Costume - 200 coins *Krypt King Feet - 150 coins *'Krypt King's Sword' - 100 coins *Short Cut Mask - 150 coins *Short Cut Costume - 200 coins *Short Cut Feet - 150 coins *'Short Cut's Scissors' - 100 coins *Gearshift Mask - 150 coins *Gearshift Costume - 200 coins *Gearshift Feet - 150 coins *'Gearshift's Gear' - 100 coins *Jawbreaker Mask - 150 coins *Jawbreaker Costume - 200 coins *Jawbreaker Feet - 150 coins *'Jawbreaker's Fist' - 100 coins *Gusto Mask - 150 coins *Gusto Costume - 200 coins *Gusto Feet - 150 coins *'Gusto's Boomerang' - 100 coins *Thunderbolt Mask - 150 coins *Thunderbolt Costume - 200 coins *Thunderbolt Feet - 150 coins *'Thunderbolt's Sword' - 100 coins *Bushwhack Mask - 150 coins *Bushwhack Costume - 200 coins *Bushwhack Feet - 150 coins *'Bushwhack's Axe' - 100 coins *Tuff Luck Mask - 150 coins *Tuff Luck Costume - 200 coins *Tuff Luck Feet - 150 coins *'Tuff Luck's Daggers' - 100 coins *Blastermind Mask - 150 coins *Blastermind Costume - 200 coins *Blastermind Feet - 150 coins *'Blastermind's Helmet' - 100 coins *Enigma Mask - 150 coins *Enigma King Costume - 200 coins *Enigma King Feet - 150 coins *'Enigma's Staff' - 100 coins Category:SporeVideos3